Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 030
ダークネス（後編） の | romaji = Vāsasu Dākunesu (Kōhen) Reddo Aizu Dākunesu Doragon no Kōgeki | japanese translated = VS Darkness (Second Part) - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's Attack | episode number = 30 | japanese air date = April 27, 2005 | english air date = January 31, 2006 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Doomsday Duel, Part 2", known as "VS Darkness (Second Part) - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's Attack" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 27, 2005 and in the United States on January 31, 2006. Summary The Shadow Game between Jaden Yuki and Nightshroud continues, with the lives of Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington in danger should Jaden take too long. Jaden has been reduced to 700 Life Points, while Nightshroud has 3000. Despite this, Jaden vows to defeat him, with Alexis Rhodes watching on. He draws his card to begin his next turn. The orb that Syrus and Chumley are encased in is dissolving at a steady rate, and Jaden must hurry. Jaden has drawn "Pot of Greed", which he plays to draw two more cards. He then plays "De-Fusion", splitting his "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Clayman" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard. As the monster it was equipped to has left the field, Nightshroud's "Attachment Dragon" is destroyed. Jaden activates "Fusion Sage", adding a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, which he plays, fusing "Clayman" with the "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant". He attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", destroying both monsters as their attack points are equal. "Red-Eyes" crashed back down into the lava from whence it came. With Nightshroud's field empty, Jaden attacks directly with "Burstinatrix". Jaden ends his turn by activating "Mirage of Nightmare" and Setting a card. Nightshroud draws to begin his turn, and during the Standby Phase, "Mirage" allows Jaden to draw until he has four cards in his hand. Nightshroud reminds him that he'll have to discard the same amount during his own Standby Phase, but Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points, successfully preventing the negative effect of "Mirage" was being activated. Nightshroud Summons "Mirage Dragon", and attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Nightshroud ends his turn, and Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", drawing two cards via its effect. He then activates "Silent Doom, letting him Special Summon a Normal Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He choose "Sparkman" and then activates the "Fusion Gate" Field Spell Card, permitting him to fuse monsters without "Polymerization", though the Fusion Materials are removed from play rather than being sent to the Graveyard. Jaden fuses "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" with the "Elemental HERO Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest" in Attack Position. Syrus and Chumley are excited and believe that this powerful monster can win Jaden the Duel. In the process, Chumley's hand passes through the orb, and he can feel the intense heat from the lava below. "Tempest" attacks and destroys "Mirage Dragon", reducing Nightshroud to 600 Life Points. He Sets a card to end his turn. Nightshroud tells Jaden that he cannot be rid of his Dragons so easily, and several fire dragons rise from the lava once more. He Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" in Attack Position and a dragon egg rises from the lava to settle on the field, with the infant dragon cracking the top of the shell, revealing the red eyes within. He Tributes it using its own effect to Special Summon the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in his hand. He then Tributes that to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" in Attack Position, whose attack rises by 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. Thus, its attack is 4500. More fire dragons rise from the lava, representing each of Nightshroud's destroyed Dragons. They are absorbed into the largest flame dragon, which then settles on the field, the flames dissipated. "Darkness Dragon" attacks "Tempest", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Around the island, the other individuals that received Spirit Keys can feel their Key responding to the Duel taking place. In his office, Chancellor Sheppard laments the fact that he had to get his students involved in this conflict, but rationalizes that he had to - otherwise all of them would have suffered greatly, not just the ones he chose to protect the keys. Back at the Duel Jaden draws, an then Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position, while also switching "Tempest" to Defense Position. Nighthsroud chides him for stalling, as time is of the essence for Syrus and Chumley. He Summons "Spear Dragon" and attacks "Wroughtweiler", with the former's effect inflicting piercing damage, while the latter lets Jaden add "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Spear Dragon" also switches itself to Defense Position. Commenting that Jaden could send "Fusion Gate" to the Graveyard to negate "Tempest's" destruction, Nightshroud plays "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Fusion Gate", before destroying "Tempest" with "Darkness Dragon". With that attack, Jaden collapses, falling flat on his face. Alexis pleads with Nightshroud to end the Duel and offers her Spirit Key and soul in exchange for the safety of Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. Somehow, Nightshroud appears to be familiar with Alexis. Jaden tells her to back off, as he still has strength left to fight, getting to his feet. He Summons "Wildheart" and then activates "Wild Half", which halves original attack of "Darkness Dragon" and Special Summons a "Half Token" with the same attack points to Nightshroud's field. However, both of them retain their effects, and thus their attacks both rise to 3300 - 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Wildheart" with the "Elemental HERO Bladedge" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Wildedge", whose effect permits it to attack every monster on the opponent's field in a single turn. However, its attack points are still too low, so Jaden plays "Skyscraper", which will increase the attack points of an "Elemental Hero monster that battles with a stronger monster by 1000 points. The buildings of the city rise straight out the lava and Jaden attacks all three of Nightshroud's Dragons with "Wildedge", reducing his Life Points to zero and winning the Duel. Both Jaden and Nightshroud collapse, and both are covered in flames. They all find themselves transported outside the volcano. Jaden is unconscious but alive, and Alexis finds a card next to him on the ground, and Nightshroud's mask appears on its empty picture, surrounded by chains. As per the rules of the Duel, his soul was sealed in the card. Alexis moves towards his unconscious form, and realizes who Nightshroud really was - her lost brother, Atticus. However, his soul was not sealed away, as another was controlling it. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud - Part 2 ''Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Attack Position. Nightshroud has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position and "Attachment Dragon" (equipped to "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster"). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden has just conducted his Draw Phase. The card Jaden drew was "Pot of Greed", which he subsequently activates to draw two cards. Jaden then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Since "Rampart Blaster" has left the field, "Attachment Dragon" is destroyed. Jaden then activates "Fusion Sage" to add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Clayman" with "Elemental HERO Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" then attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" attacks directly (Nightshroud 3000 → 1800). Jaden then activates "Mirage of Nightmare". Now during each of Nightshroud's Standby Phases, Jaden can draw until he has four cards in his hand, but during each of his own Standby Phases, Jaden must discard the same number of cards he drew to the Graveyard. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 7: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws. On Nightshroud's Standby Phase, Jaden draws four cards due to the effect of "Mirage of Nightmare" (as he had no cards in his hand). Jaden then activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions" to send "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard and increase his Life Points by 1000 (Jaden 700 → 1700). Nightshroud then Normal Summons "Mirage Dragon" (1600/600) in Attack Position. With "Mirage Dragon" on the field, Jaden cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. "Mirage Dragon" attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 1700 → 1300). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, letting him draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position, but "Sparkman" will be forbidden from attacking. Jaden then activates "Fusion Gate". Now both players can perform Fusion Summons without "Polymerization" by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. Jaden then uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" with "Elemental HERO Avian" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. "Elemental Hero Tempest" attacks and destroys "Mirage Dragon" (Nightshroud 1800 → 600). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 9: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws "Red-Eyes Black Chick" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/500) in Attack Position. He then sends "Red-Eyes Black Chick" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Nightshroud then Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-type monster in Nightshroud's Graveyard. There are currently seven ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 2400 → 4500/2000). "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Tempest", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Wroughtweiler" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Defense Position. He then switches "Elemental Hero Tempest" to Defense Position. Turn 11: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws "Spear Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden 1300 → 600). Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to add "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and a copy of "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. Since "Spear Dragon" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Nightshroud then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Jaden's "Fusion Gate". This prevents Jaden from using the effect of "Elemental Hero Tempest" to Tribute another card and prevent its destruction. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Tempest". Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Wild Half" to halve the original ATK and DEF of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 4500 → 3300/2000 → 1000) and Special Summon a "Half Token" to Nightshroud's side of the field with the same name, Attribute, Level, Type, effects, ATK, and DEF of the affected "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (3300/1000) in Attack Position.The ATK stats here are correct, as the original ATK of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400) was halved (1200), but it still retained its ATK gain of 2100 (1200 + 2100 = 3300). Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Wildheart" with "Elemental HERO Bladedge" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Wildedge" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. This monster can attack all monsters Nightshroud controls once each. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now when an Elemental Hero monster battles a monster whose ATK is higher, that Elemental Hero will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. "Wildedge" attacks "Half Token". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Wildedge": 2600 → 3600/2300). "Wildedge" destroys the "Half Token" (Nightshroud 600 → 300). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Wildedge": 3600 → 2600/2300). "Wildedge" attacks "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Wildedge": 2600 → 3600/2300). "Wildedge" destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Nightshroud 300 → 0). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Wildedge": 3600 → 2600/2300). "Wildedge" attacks and destroys "Spear Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes